


The Jester's Jewel

by slutpunsarewhoreable



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Suggestions welcome, halp, i know little to nothing about Nordic mythology, the title is a working title, totally bullshitting my way through this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunsarewhoreable/pseuds/slutpunsarewhoreable
Summary: So I love reader inserts where the reader is Asgardian or some other race. I have no plan for this but idk it might just be crazy enough to work. Comments are welcomed and appreciated... lol tell me what the people want! Reader is female but I could always change that. Smut maybe in later chapter idk yet.Y/N was always a rebel. She had been ever since the incident. Will her incessant need to rebel cause her trouble in this new, ruled environment of Asgard? And how will she handle a prince finding favor with her? You, as the reader, are a race of gypsy-like nomadic travelers known only as the Wandering Ones. Will your people's sudden integration to society help or hurt your people? Will the writer ever focus on one plot and stop making things too complicated?! OR will she continue to ask cheesy questions like a 90's sitcom??





	1. Chapter One: A New Life, A New Problem

**Chapter One: A New Life, A New Problem:**

_Gods this place is big!_ I thought to myself as I passed under the arch. I accidentally caught a guard's eye and he sneered at me. I take a deep breath and tell myself to stay calm.  _He doesn't matter. His opinions_ _don't matter._ I walked with my people towards the towering palace before us. It glinted in the sun like the scales of a deadly viper. The great doors opened slowly, as if to reveal the regal inside like a curtain drawing back. We all looked around, reassuring ourselves with our brethren, before taking hold of each other and entering. 

   We were checked for weapons before a few of us were chosen to meet with Odin. The Allfather. I was chosen as I hold a very important role in our society. I walked with a group of possibly ten of my people, readying myself for the throne room. No preparations could have prepared me for what awaited me. As the doors slowly opened, we were greeted with more guards, more weapons. I'd never seen so many weapons in one place. It made me nervous. We entered the throne room at the nudging of the guards. Even with the pressure of the guards, we entered slowly, linking arms and intimidated by the powerful man sat on his throne. Beside him were his queen, and I suppose their advisers? Possibly princes. Our family had no sense of royalty. We are one. Together we faced this powerful family. We gave them a sign of respect and were met with confusion. Griatma, our father, explained. 

"My Lord, my Lady, my Princes... We come to you bringing our utmost respect and our loyal humility. How may we show our respect in a way that pleases you?" 

   The Allfather regarded us coldly and analytically. 

"You may bow." 

   Father smoothly performs a dance-like bow. I smile. It was of my own making. We all repeat the gesture as one. The Allfather shifts in his seat and peers at us closely. 

"Introduce yourselves, if you will." 

   Father smiles warmly and steps forward, his belly round and protruding in a display of comfort and trust. He gestures me over as well as Brother Gekt. 

"My two birthed children. Y/N and Gekt. Y/N has been our Leader of the Dance since she was barely a woman. Gekt is my Consultant and he gives me much wisdom, such as is beyond his years." 

   Behind Odin, Frigga smiles warmly and starts towards us. The guards move to stop her, but she gestures them away. The queen moves gracefully down the steps and stops in front of me. 

"My dear, you are lovely. What a lively look you have about you!"

   Father chuckles fully and responds to the queen as if they were old friends. 

"She has color still from running the children wild this morning!" 

   Frigga smiles kindly at me and reaches out. I flinch at her hand, but she gently tilts my head to each side, inspecting me carefully. 

"You like children, young one? You are of prime birthing age, are you not?" 

   I blush but nod, my words failing me. Thankfully, Frigga goes to inspect my Brother and I have time to compose myself. Birthing age?? Why must she talk about such things in front of so many strangers? I take the time to look around, calming myself by observing in awe of the architecture. I do not even hear the queen as she speaks to my family, as something else has caught my attention. I noticed _him_. This prince was trouble incarnate. I could sense it. His green eyes met mine and I tried to look away, but felt spellbound in his sharp gaze. His eyes relayed annoyance yet patience. They showed interest yet casualty. No, not casualty. Nothing about this prince was casual. His attire was very formal and looked very uncomfortable. I thought briefly about the length of time it must take getting dressed before scolding myself mentally for having such thoughts. He was a prince, after all! 

"Our people are close-knit. That is why we refer to ourselves as a sort of family. Most of us are distantly related as well, so I suppose technically we are a large family. We strive in peace and the freedom to roam where we wish. We do not like to be tied down. Unfortunately, we have been backed into a corner. Like a frightened animal we struck, but our hits were panicked and were those of a naive and inexperienced child. My Lord, we have nowhere else to turn. We are not warriors, we are Wanderers. We dance, not fight. We sing, not battle cry. We have nowhere to turn but to you, gracious Allfather. We pray that you have mercy." 

   I snap back into reality as Father finishes his plea for help. Tears well in my eyes as I think on the cause of this grovelling. We were attacked by a strong and powerful foe. We were overpowered quickly and three of our camps were brutally slaughtered. Men, women, children. All gone. We will never regain that part of us. It has been slashed off by this bloodthirsty creature called the Lindworm. A snake with wings, it tore our camps to pieces. Those lucky enough to survive it's initial bite often died later of venom. It's jaws were larger than a man and it's wingspan was that of a great oak tree. It claimed many lives. The Allfather regarded us with perhaps, pity? He gestured to his wife, who was now comforting my Father, and she rejoined his side. 

"You may stay in the safety of Asgard for the Sumar. As soon as Verur arrives, you must go. However, if in that time you have convinced me, you will be accompanied by an army. My Head Servant will show you to your rooms and assign you each a personal servant." 

   With that, the Allfather rose and proceeded to leave the throne room. A man in his late years, I assume the Head Servant, came to us and bowed very plainly. I couldn't help my smirk. My bow was much more beautiful. 

"May I inquire about your apparent elation?" 

   I blinked twice, in shock that a prince had spoken to me. Not just a prince. That prince. The troublesome one. 

"Your highness!" 

   Once I regained my composure, I bowed quickly. He held out a hand and motioned for me to rise. 

"I asked you a question, Princess." 

   I wrinkle my nose. Princess? I was not a princess! I was a Leader of the Dance! I told him so as well, not realizing before it was too late. A guard moved to restrain me for talking in such a manor to a prince, however, this prince laughed. The guards looked so surprised, it was as if they'd never seen a man laugh before. Perhaps it was because they had never seen this man laugh before.

   So just like that, I insulted a prince, and gained his favor. 


	2. Chapter Two: An Interest

We were showed to our rooms by the Head Servant and given a personal servant as well. I learned that my servant's name was Audun. He looked to be part dwarf. It felt strange having one to serve me in such a way. Our people did not partake in slavery, and rarely in servitude. We helped each other, like a family. In Asgard, however, everything was different. They had slaves and servants, and they were treated like animals. Servants were treated better undeniably, but they were still treated as property. Things were worse, it seemed, for female slaves and servants. I heard talk that they were frequently used for sex and that no one batted an eyelash. This enraged me. 

"They are people! How is this practice not abolished by now! I thought that Asgard was supposed to be the Great Palace-I thought that it was the home of justice!" 

Audun smiled sadly. 

"Unfortunately, not many people think like you do. Our people, us servants and slaves, are not considered worth the time." 

"I must do something about this! This cannot be allowed to continue!" 

Audun suddenly straightened up and looked over my shoulder, terrified. 

"S-Sir!" 

He bowed quickly and plainly, and I slowly turned around to find that prince again. 

"You may rise. Pardon my manners, coming to see you so soon after your arrival, you are clearly still settling in." 

"You are a prince. I suppose it is your palace. You may come and go as you like."

"Ah, perhaps, but it is still uncouth to intrude upon a princess." 

"I'm not a princess." 

The god seemed confused and prepared to question me further, however, I turned and procured my key, unlocking my door. The doors opened with a slight touch, even though they must have weighed a ton! They seemed to be pure gold! Inside I was met with a gold and red interior that was absolutely breathtaking. Though the color scheme did not fully agree with me, I had to admit that it was beautifully designed. I ran my hand along the wall in awe of the details carved into the walls. They were beautiful. On the far wall was a carving of the great Yggdrasil, and entangled in its roots were runes. I carefully ran my fingers along their curves and lines. I was fascinated. I recognized a few, and a few I could even cast, however I was no magician. I was suddenly aware of a presence behind me. I snapped out of my trance and turned to see the prince. He seemed smug as he watched my display. I blushed at his appraising eye. He approached me slowly, in complete control of his movements. I had never seen someone walk with such purpose as he. 

"Do you know what these symbols are?" 

I scoffed. 

"I am from another realm, not another universe. Of course I know what these are. They are runes." 

"Yes, yes, but do you know what they are used for?"

"Magic." 

He smiled, and I noticed his eyes crinkle up. 

"Yes. Magic. This is Fehu. For luck. This is Uruz, for great energy and health. Ansuz, for insight. Kenaz, for insight. Wunjo, for joy, comfort... pleasure." 

His eyes trailed to my mouth. I swallowed hard and turned away quickly, his low voice affecting me in ways which were indecent. 

"Are you a magician?" 

He cleared his throat. 

"Yes. My mother taught me." 

"The queen?" 

"Yes." 

"What is your name?" 

I turned back towards the prince, my eyes found his instantly, and I noted his piercing gaze. His eyes were green like the great forests I loved as a child. 

"Loki." 

I smiled warmly and performed my most intricate bow. 

"I am y/n." 

He gestured for me to rise. I was startled by the sound of my father in the hallway. I turned back towards Loki, only to find him gone. Had I imagined the encounter? Or was this his magic? I was not given time to think on this before Father entered my room. I grinned at him as he rushed forward to embrace me. 

"Y/n, my child! You shall save us yet!" 

I looked to him in confusion. 

"You have found favor with one of the princes! I think he may fall in love with you! A marriage to unite our peoples would be reason enough to protect us from the Lindworm!"

My head was reeling. Loki had liked me that much from two encounters? What a strange place Asgard is! 

"You will court the prince and entice him to marry you! Our people will be saved!" 

"Loki wishes to marry me?" 

"He will, my child! Why was I surprised when this news reached me? Of course all the men in the land would fall for our lovely y/n!" 

"Father, I cannot marry a man that I do not love!" 

My father's cheery look vanished. It was replaced with one of sorrow. 

"My daughter, I know you wish to marry for love, and I wish the same for you. Perhaps you will come to love this prince! But you must think of our people." 

My heart sank. I knew he was right. Lives were at stake. 

"Please, father. Let us try to find another way. I will court the prince, but promise me that you will search for another way. I will marry the prince once Verur arrives if we have not found a better solution." 

Father nodded and held me to his chest. 

"I am sorry that this burden has fallen to you, my child. I pray to the gods that we find another way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading and please leave me a kudos and comment if you liked it!


	3. Chapter Three: A Dinner to Remember

My eyes glistened as I eyed myself up and down in the mirror. I looked strange in this Asgardian wear. I was told to wear it, however, I could feel my rebel spirit rise up in me. I had to take them off. They were beautiful, but so uncomfortable and tight. I felt as if I could burst! I gave Audun a conspicuous glance. He recognized the look of trouble in my eyes. He straightened from fixing my skirt. 

"What do you have in mind, my Lady?" 

"Number one, I think you should call me y/n. "My Lady" makes me feel old. Number two, I think that I will not be wearing Asgardian attire tonight." 

"As your servant and dresser, my La--y/n, I cannot condone this. However, as your friend, I must agree that these are awfully constricting." 

I giggled and motioned for him to untie the back. I was embarrassed at first, to have a man see me in nothing but my underwears, but I had since gotten used to it. We had been in the palace for three days, and I had mostly stayed in my quarters, longingly looking out the window and wishing to be outside in the open air. I had not seen anyone but my Father and Audun in these days, as well as some of my people. I was going crazy cooped up in here. I planned to do something about it tonight. We were to feast with the royal family and some Asgardians of great position and power. I stripped down quickly and sought out my most beautiful clothing. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/74/56/cf/7456cfcd3c64b7311ee8a0e6cdb36604.jpg

"Y/n... You look beautiful." 

I spun around for Audun and showed off my layers of colors. He looked at the dress in awe. 

"I haven't even added my jewelry yet! Just wait!" 

I added on my finest jewelry and crown piece. 

"How ornate does it look?" 

"It looks absolutely breathtaking! But you must hurry or you will be late!" 

I thanked Audun and ran into the hallway, my foot jewelry clinking against the gold floors. I had worn warm colors to compliment the gold environment, though I generally preferred cooler colors. I met with my people, many women had done the same as I did, wearing our own garb. We smiled and laughed at each other's need for comfort over fashion. The women and men wearing Asgardian garb turned back to put on our own traditional wear. We waited for them patiently, laughing and having a wonderful time being child-like. We chased each other down the halls and giggled as our skirts flew behind us. Suddenly, I was met with a hard thwack! I had run into a guard. I apologized profusely, but he simply huffed and opened the large door to the dining hall. My hear skipped a beat as I panted, still tired from running. My people around me were excited, so I tried to forget my fear to dance into the hall with my people. Soon I was breathlessly laughing as we all performed a Ritualistic Dance of Joy. I lead my people in the dance, as was my job. 

We danced with abandon for the people of Asgard, and soon many of them were laughing along with us. One man even got up to join us. I learned later that this was Volstagg the Valiant. I kindly showed him how the dance was done and our many musicians began to play a jovial tune(I recommend Dance with Dragons). He learned rather fast and was soon dancing to the horror of some of the more proper Asgardians. I stole a glance at Loki who was frowning. I danced with abandon and away from the great Volstagg. This seemed to please him as he smiled at me warmly. It would not do to make my admirer jealous... Or would it? That rebellious spirit welled up in my chest and burst as I performed a dance with Foe, my best friend since childhood. He was a towering man, but he was definitely one for looks. I noticed his frown return and he stood, only to be beaten to the dance by his older brother, the prince that I did not know. The blonde walked over to me with a grin and asked to be taught. I smiled politely and showed him how it was done, though his father seemed less than pleased. The man was obviously made for battling, not for dancing, but he did try very hard to learn. It took him a while longer to learn. Soon we had our fill of dancing, though the prince had still not learned how to dance. I apologized to him before being shown to a chair in between the two princes. 

Loki rose at once and pulled out my chair. I sat down gracefully and allowed him to push up my chair. It felt strange to be sitting in such a way, but it would be impolite to refuse a dinner invite from the Allfather. I was unsure how straight to sit, so I watched how Loki sat throughout the meal. He sat impossibly straight throughout, never wavering or bending to reach his food. The other prince, however, spent the meal hunched over his plate, meat sauce practically dripping into his beard. I chose to sit as straight as I could manage, but I tried to seem more at ease. People seemed to avoid Loki's gaze, and those around him seemed so uneasy. The ladies and men were talking about some uninteresting topic as the prince on my right caught my attention. He started rambling on about something, but I found it was hard to pay attention to his bragging. I wanted to speak to Loki, as I was supposed to be courting him. I learned that the prince on my right was Thor, and that he was a great warrior. I also learned that he was in line to the throne. I wondered why people seemed so uneasy around Loki as Thor rambled about his past victories. Perhaps I could convince this "great warrior" to slay the Lindworm. I smiled politely at the god, and tried to seem interested, but he was very boring. I longed to speak with Loki about his magic, and ask him about the disappearing act he had done the other day. 

Suddenly, the Allfather stood, and the room fell silent. 

"I would like to welcome our guests, the Wandering Ones. We wish you luck in the days to come." 

The Allfather raised his glass and everyone around me raised theirs in return. I scrambled to grab mine and join in on this act of respect. I noted Loki's long, slender fingers and the way that he gently held his glass. He seemed so graceful whereas his brother gripped his pint and beer sloshed down the sides. The Allfather gestured towards my father, who rose and held his glass up. 

"Thank you, Allfather, for your kind words and deeds to our people. We wish us luck as well in the days to come!" 

Our people let out a laugh with some Asgardians. It was clear that the ladies were too proper to laugh, but to polite not to respond, so they gave a strange little giggle. My father gestured towards me as I had told him that I wished to speak to the Allfather. I gulped and stood, remembering to place my glass back on the table. I stepped back and bowed to the Allfather with the most intricate, ornate bow I knew. 

"Please, Allfather, I have the humblest request." 

"Speak, child." 

"My Lord, we greatly appreciate your kind gift of our quarters, however, I find that our people are... feeling trapped. As Wanderers, we find that living inside is difficult and that it feels... confining. We humbly request to be moved outside." 

The Allfather considered me quietly for a few moments. I felt as if I would die from the tension. 

"Your request shall be granted. You may set up camp in the royal courtyard and gardens. I only ask that your father and brother join us every evening for dinner." 

I gulped. I got what our people had wanted, however, it came with a price. A price that I knew I had to pay. I still wasn't happy about it. 

"Yes, my Lord. We are very grateful for your kindness." 

The Allfather gestured for everyone to continue eating. I sat and resumed eating, meeting my father's eye. He looked so proud that it brought a tear to my eye. I knew that I had lead my people tonight with pride, dignity, and respect. Suddenly, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The meal went the same way as before, me trying to get Loki's attention as Thor bragged about his accomplishments. After the feast, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Thor's. 

"Y/n, I must speak to you in private." 

Had he noticed my staring at Loki? I noticed my father nodding towards the balcony. 

"May we speak on the balcony?" 

Thor nodded quickly and took my arm, leading me outside. 

"Y/n, you must have noticed by now." 

This was it. Loki must have lost his interest in me. We were doomed. 

"Noticed what, my Lord?" 

"Please, call me Thor." 

Thor suddenly knelt before me. 

"Y/n, I must confess. Since you arrived I have been watching you." 

Oh no.

"I favor you, y/n, and I wish to court you." 

Silence fell over the two of us and I noticed Loki in the doorway. He seemed angry and hurt. He stayed fully still. I was torn. I couldn't break the future king's heart just for the prince's affection. If it even was affection! I had no security with Loki. However, it seemed with Thor that my people's troubles would be solved. But Loki was so much more preferable to this mountain of a man. 

"Thor... I... I must be given some time to consider. I apologize for not giving you a straight answer tonight, but I feel I must think this over." 

Thor nodded and rose, his hands seeking mine. His hands were rough like a warrior's should be, and I found it uncomfortable. 

"Of course, y/n. I understand. Please, give it some thought, but don't keep me in the dark for too long. I will be anxiously awaiting your answer." 

With that, he left. I was left standing alone in the balcony, no one in sight. I collapsed on the ground, tears in my eyes. What was I to do? I knew the right answer would be to save my people and marry this Thor, but he seemed so undesirable to me. And then there was this business with Loki... I had felt myself grow an... appreciation... to be truthful I had felt a strong attraction to him. I could not risk angering a prince, could I? Of course, Loki seemed to be unimportant in the eyes of Asgard, so the logical choice would be to turn him down, however, my heart and soul begged not to be shackled to this Thor, this god of thunder. I let out my tears, wiping them away viciously with my hands. 

I felt a presence by my side and I quickly sniffled and tried to stand. I was shocked to be joined on the ground by the younger prince of Asgard. Loki crossed his legs and awkwardly patted my back. I got the feeling that he had never comforted anyone before. I let out all my tears and explained the situation to him. I told him about the difficulty of losing people, the need to stop the Lindworm. I went into detail about my father and I's conversation. I told him that I expected it to be him. He listened quietly with a hand on my back, slowly rubbing circles. I told him about tonight, about how I had only wanted to speak to him, how his brother had bombarded me all night with stories and about how he had wanted to court me. Lastly, I told him my strong aversion to marrying his brother. He stood slowly and helped me up, wrapping his arms around my waist. I had no time to be embarrassed as we were suddenly magiced into what I could only assume to be Loki's quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Whew! Please don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments and I will try to reply quickly. Also, if you liked it please leave me a kudos so I know that it is being read and enjoyed. Thanks for reading! I appreciate you!


	4. Chapter Four: Loki's Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning that this will contain a little bit of smutty themes. This one's for you EndlessDaydream!

My heart skipped a beat as I observed my surroundings. Loki's bedroom was done completely in a deep, rich green and beautiful gold. I felt Loki's hands shift on my waist to tug my body closer to his. 

"You do not wish to marry my brother? You choose me over him?" 

"Of course I do, Loki." 

His lips devoured mine in a possessive manner. He growled with lust as I moaned into the kiss. His mouth opened and soon his tongue was at the entrance to mine. I gladly let him explore. His teeth grazed my bottom lip as we parted, panting hard. My hands gripped his collar as he began sucking on my neck. He bit at my skin gently, but pulled away before he could leave a mark. 

"Say that you choose me. Tell me, y/n." 

The possessiveness was back as he kissed and bit at my neck again. 

"I choose you! I am yours!" 

Loki moaned and tugged me towards his bed. He pushed past the thick, green canopy and pulled me onto his bed. It was impossibly soft and incredibly comfortable. His bedding was green as well and felt velvety on my legs. Loki pulled me onto his lap and kissed at my lips. I met each one with fervor. 

"Y/n... I think I am beginning to love you." 

I gasped and kissed him harder. 

"Y/n... Do you love me as well?" 

"Oh, Loki.... I adore you!" 

Loki smiled a genuine smile and tugged me closer, hugging me to his chest. He held me tightly and I gripped his shirt. I experimentally ground myself down on his erection, eliciting a gasp from the god. 

"Ohh, y/n!" 

I repeated the action again and again until Loki was panting. He suddenly flipped me over with a snarl and loomed over me. His hair fanned my face as I reached up and lovingly caressed his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I pushed up on my elbows to kiss him, gently this time, conveying my love for him. Soon, however, the passion returned and our kiss turned heated. Loki reached down and untied my corset, soon pulling it off. He then untucked my blouse, pulling it over my head. His hands found my bare breasts as his eyes took in the sight. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping. His mouth was sure to leave marks. His mouth left my now hard nipple with a pop before he did the same to my other breast. His hand began squeezing my breast and flicking the nipple in time with his sucking. I moaned loudly and stifled my noises. He stopped immediately to pull my hand away from my mouth. 

"No. I will hear the noises you make for me. These noises are mine and mine alone. Only I shall make you sound this way." 

I panted out a yes and squirmed in his grip. I could feel my womanly juices begin to form, my hips grinding into the bed. Loki chuckled deeply and the sound turned me on more. 

"My darling, look at you. I have barely touched you and yet you are so ready for me. You are so wanton beneath my fingers... my mouth. You are mine and mine alone." 

I could feel a heat coil in my stomach as he spoke. I had never heard such eloquence spoken in such a dirty way.

"You are moaning and wanting me, aren't you my dear?" 

"Ohhh, yes! Loki!" 

"That's it, my pet. Moan my name. Tell me how much you want me!" 

And then I came. I reached my completion moaning his name loudly and recklessly. Loki grinned wolfishly at my spent frame, reaching down to kiss me. I panted out a question concerning his erection, but he shook it off and instead laid down beside me, his arms enfolding me gently. 

"Do not worry, my dear. I wish only to please you tonight. We will have time for more pleasures another night. For now, I wish to hold you until you wake." 

I fell asleep to the sound of Loki's breathing and the feeling of him nuzzling my neck. I don't remember ever sleeping as well as I did in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please give me a kudos, and if you want to, a comment! They really make my day and encourage my writing. I am open to suggestions as well.


	5. Chapter Five: Loki's Chambers... Morning's Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus! School has been kicking my butt and my 'n' key randomly decides to not work sometimes. Anyway! Enjoy this short little fluff!

I woke with a sigh as I rested on Loki's chest. His leather clothing had disappeared sometime last night, leaving him and I separated by one layer of clothing. My dress. I rolled over and ignored the closeness of our privates. Loki stirred and his eyes slowly opened, allowing me to stare into those lovely pools of green. They were hypnotizing and I never wanted to leave this state. A smile rested gently on Loki's gentle features. I gave him a gentle kiss before snuggling more into his chest. He held me tightly, but carefully, as if I might break. I loved his gentleness. I felt his lips press into my hair, his nose inhaling slowly. 

"Mm you smell ravishing." 

"You smell like leather and trouble." 

"Does trouble have a smell?" 

"For you it does, my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please if you liked it give me a comment and kudos.


	6. Chapter Six: Preparing for Breakfast

The next morning was a mixture of hushed giggles and sneaking. You had both straightened up rather quietly and were now waiting on Loki's magic to transport you to your room. He managed it quite easily to your surprise, only to catch you and hold you close. His scent drove you mad as he planted feather-soft kisses on your neck, shoulders, and chest. His hunched back was the brunt of your arousal as you dug your nails into the plush leather. You let out a soft moan as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on your neck.   
"How I wish that I could mark you my love. I wish to show the nine realms that you are mine and mine alone. I wish to proclaim my passion for you from the rooftops."   
You let out a contented sigh and parted softly.   
"Then perhaps it is time we tell your "beloved" family the wonderful news."   
Loki scoffed but his arms tightened ever so slightly.   
"They would never approve. You are not "strategic"."   
You laughed lightly.   
"That is true. Perhaps we could run away together then."   
It was Loki's turn to laugh, though it was not lightly. His beautiful laugh echoed slightly in your room as he leaned back.   
"How far would we get, my love? Odin is the Allfather, after all."   
You frowned slightly.   
"I just don't know what to do."   
You rested your head on Loki's chest and began to hold back tears. The trickster's fingers came up to rub soothing circles on your scalp.   
"I know one thing, my dear."   
"What is that?"   
Loki pulled back to gaze into your eyes softly.   
"I love you."   
You smiled warmly and rested your head again.   
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to give me a kudos if you liked the chapter! Sorry if it was short or a bit awkward lol

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please give me a kudos if you like it! I'd like to know if people are enjoying this story and if I should keep up with it or put it on the back burner. School keeps me busy but I'll try my very best to update often. I won't try for every night but maybe every other night? We'll see. Also, I would loooove some comments and suggestions or hell, I'm a sucker for flattery! Lol just kidding, but if you like it please tell me! Anyway, enough with my rambling!!


End file.
